Ice Cold
by littleitalys
Summary: He moved away years ago without so much as a word, leaving his best friend behind him broken. Three years later they show up at the same college, and while he's playing nice, her hearts full of ice. Will she eventually come around? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story here for you! I'm not used to writing like this, usually Troy is the bitch and Gabriella is the innocent one, but it's all switched around! Of course it wouldn't be a good story without it being Troyella, you know how I roll. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. I'm really feeling this idea, I've been dying to write it all day. **

**Summary: **_He moved away years ago without so much as a word, leaving his best friend behind him broken. Three years later they show up at the same college, and while he's playing nice, her hearts full of ice. Will she eventually come around? Or will Troy be left hanging and holding onto what could've been if he would've stayed? Troyella!_

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron hides in my closet at night.**

A young, boisterous fifteen year old Gabriella Montez was walking happily through the hallways of East High, the school that held all everything that had meant anything to her. Her coursework, always came first, but she was okay with that. She had worked hard ever since she could remember, and she knew it would pay off. She was just a sophmore, and yet she already knew that she was graduating with honors. She was a serious girl but she had a playful side too, which was why everyone loved her.

People flocked her like a celebrity. She always had a smile on her face, and that was put there because of one guy -her best friend, Troy Bolton. He was gorgeous, no doubt, she wouldn't deny that. Everyone knew that she was in love with him, even if she didn't admit it to herself, or anyone for that matter. Gabriella was a private person, and she didn't enjoy her personal life everywhere.

Squealing in delight as she walked up to her best friends, Taylor Mckessie, who was a small Africian American girl who was beautiful, her nice big brown lips pouted slightly, not because she did it purposely but because it was the way her lips naturaly rested on her face, and Sharpay Evans, an excentric blonde girl that was gorgeous yet, she was admirable, she didn't let people walk all over her.

"Gabs!" They both yelled, and she embraced her two best friends in a soft, tender hug. The girls had been tight ever since diaper days and she knew that they'd remain her best friends for life.

"Hey guys," She greeted them, before she walked over to her locker with them, Talyor and Sharpay were ridiculously fighting over, who should've been eliminated on '_American Idol',_ last night. Gabriella thought it was quite amusing to say the least.

"...You're crazy Evans! Elliot Yamin is totally going to stay! His voice is so rich and velvety, and just so downright _sexy_." She emphasized the word, liking the way it rolled off of her tongue.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Sharpay huffed, giggling at her naive friend. "Oh please Taylor! We all know that Kelly Pickler is going to stay! Her voice is so strong, and country-fied. America would be downright retarded if they sent her home!"

Stiffling a giggle, Gabriella retreived her books and sighed. He hadn't been here yet and she was getting worried. Troy was usually here to giggle and make fun of Talyor and Sharpay's banters but he was no where in sight.

Looking down at her cellphone impatiently, she was hoping she'd get a text message from him saying he was studying in the library, with Chad, or that he was sick. Seeing the time of the day slapping her back in the face, and no call or text, Gabriella just about went ballistic. He never did this to her, he knew how much his safety meant to her. Was it April Fool's day or something?

"Gabs, are you okay?" Taylor asked, obviously catching onto the sour mood that her dear friend was in.

Gabriella shook her solemnly and sighed. "No, Tay, I'm not." She said sadly, and looked down, catching Sharpay's attention too.

"Aw, sweetie, what's wrong?" Sharpay crooned gently, even though she was the ice queen of East High, when it came to her friends, she was anything but mean, and she hated seeing them hurt.

"I just...it's just that Troy's not here yet guys, and I'm getting worried, if he was sick, with Chad, or studying or anything, he would text or call me. He know's what a worry wort I am!" She sighed desperately, running her hands through her hair nervously. She'd surely go ballistic by the end of the day if he didn't show up, or she didn't get an explanation.

Taylor, seeing the beauty's distress, smiled tenderly at her friend, she knew that even though Gabriella didn't see it, that she loved the boy. "Gabriella, we know you're worrying, but calm down, maybe Troy is sick or something. He probably is sleeping off the sickness, and didn't think to call you, you know how guys are."

Nodding in agreement, Sharpay threw a smile at her. "Especially Troy, he's a very forgetful guy, Gabs,"

Giggling slightly, as the familiar warm feeling of ease and relief washed over her, she looked at her friend. She sure was happy she had these group of girls to be close with. "You guys are amazing, you always know how to make me feel better, thanks!"

-

Seconds dragged on to minutes, and minutes into hours. Troy Bolton still hadn't shown up, and Gabriella had given up hope. She knew that something was wrong if he didn't show up to school. Her phone hadn't vibrated once all day, and she missed his daily texts with him complaining about how boring Biology was.

"Miss Montez, I asked you a question." Mr. Lewis, her history teacher asked her, and she flushed crimson.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Lewis, but um, can you repeat the question? Maybe?" She asked uncertainly, and shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

Sensing that she was in a bad mood, the teacher nodded, and smiled gently at her, hoping to reassure the whirlwind of emotions the young lady was obviously going through. "What was one of the causes that led the Great Depression out of the America's in the 1930's?"

Since they were just reviewing over things they had already learned, Gabriella nodded, and smiled. She knew this. She knew it. "The war." She said simply, normally she would've gone into detail, but she honestly wasn't in the mood.

"Excellent!" He told her before turning to the next question, and deciding to torture someone else.

Mr. Lewis was nice, a real nice young guy, who was kind of cute and nearly every single girl had a crush on him. He was charasmatic and charming, and could make anyone feel better immediately. She was grateful he was her history teacher, her last period of the day, at least she was in somewhat of a good mood.

Soon, the bell rang causing Gabriella to jump out of her seat and quickly grabbing her books, making her way to her locker. She had decided to go ove Troy's and see if he was feeling okay. She coudln't have her best guy friend sick and no able to get out of bed. Shoving the books into her locker, she was grateful she had no homework, normally she didn't mind it, but today was differnet.

"Yo, Gabriella!" Turning slightly, Gabriella smiled and shook her head at one of her very close friends, Jason. Besides Troy, Jason and her had always been really tight, and she admired that. Jason was smart, charming, caring and understanding.

"Hey Jay," She said and hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"How are you Gabs?" He asked, although from the look on her face, the young man knew that something was bothering her, and something told him that it was about a certain brown-haird blue-eyed guy.

"I'm just worried, you know how paranoid I get," She shrugged her shoulders slightly, closing her locker before she looked at Jason. From the look on his face, she knew that he knew that there was more to the story. She also knew that he wouldn't leave her be until she told him. "I'm just, I'm worried about Troy, he hasn't been here today, and I don't...I want to make sure he's alright, so I'm stopping by his house."

Nodding his head, he let a smirk play on the edges of his lips. "Your precious boyfriend can't be sick, can he?"

She rolled her eyes immediately, and slapped him playfully - although it was quite hard - across the chest and let a small giggle slip past her lips. "Please Jay, you know Troy is just a friend." She told him.

When he didn't answer for some reason, Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek in a friendly way before, hugging him. "I'll see you Monday in school, I'm going to go over Troy's and see what's up with him."

She walked away from him, hoping that when she arrived at Troy's house that she'd be comforted by her best friend, so she could stop all of this 'pointless' worrying as Sharpay called it, and just hang out with Troy.

-

Arriving at the Bolton's house Gabriella smiled, this was the one place besides school, that she really felt at home. She could come here and hang out with Troy, and his father and his mother, his cute little sister and his puppy Ralph. There was something so calming and comfortable about this place that made Gabriella squeal with glee whenever she saw it. She had literally spent every Saturday night here.

Walking up to the door, she knocked gently, and she noticed how the knock didn't just stop like she was used too, it echoed throughout the house, and she knew that only meant one thing. It was empty.

Refusing to believe her previous findings, she knocked again, hoping that it was just her ears messing with her, maybe she was tired and that's why she was so inlogical. The door made the same sound. Tears entered her eyes.

"Don't get depressed Gabriella, maybe their just rearranging their furniture, or they're redoing the floors or something." She tried to calm herself, and reached for the doorknob.

It was open.

Taking the chance and opening the door, she pushed it open and gasped. Her suspicions were proven true. It was empty. The lively, and comforting, cozy Bolton foyer and living room was now empty. All of the memories, pictures and art hanging on the walls was gone, and Gabriella felt apart of her heart go missing too.

Suddenly, she was very angry.

'The nerve of that guy!' No, she wasn't angry, she was pissed. Troy Bolton probably had weeks to tell her that he was moving, and he didn't even _think_ to tell her?

"I hate you Troy Bolton! I fucking hate you!" She yelled flailing her arms around wildly as she kicked the ground.

Letting the tears cake her cheeks and cascade down her beautiful pink rosy cheeks, she realized something, something that she wasn't admitting all along. Broken, tearful and slightly wild, she whispered;

"But I love you, too Troy, so goddamn much and you left before I got the chance to say it to you."

**Okay, I don't think that was too bad for a first chapter, don't ya think? Well anyways, I have the next chapter of TTATB, Infinite, Intertwining Lullabies, and Sombered to pieces started and I should be updating at least one tomorrow! Please check those out if you haven't yet!**

**Click the button at the bottom of the screen, and Troy will show up at your doorstep, **_naked!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been busy I guess. Anyways, I hope you guys like this! This is now present day, and Gabriella and Troy will meet each other soon. I'm realizing that I'm making it seem like Gabriella thought she was in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with him, but remember, Gabriella loves him like that, and she's his best friend, well was! **

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron likes to hide in my closet at night.**

IT had been four years since Gabriella had walked into her former best friend's house to find it completely empty. Four years since Gabriella's heart had broken, and four years since she promised herself that she wouldn't ever let a stupid guy break her heart again. She had been reserved since Troy left, she barely talked to guys, other than the ones she already trusted, and she was quite fine with that. Looking across at her best friend Taylor, she could see that Taylor had her mind on something, and her, being nosy and prodding, wanted to know what it was.

"Tay," Gabriella started, when she had Taylor's attention, she continued, "what are you thinking about?"

She shrugged, and bit her lip. She knew that if she'd say what was on her mind, that Gabriella would have a go at her for prodding, but she also knew that Gabriella wouldn't shut up until she told her. "I'm just thinking, Gabs, just hear me out. You're lonely, you haven't even thought about a guy since..._he_ left, and I think it's time that you get a decent boyfriend."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she was seriously tired of this talk with her. "You already know my answer Tay, so why don't you just drop it?"

Her best friend just shrugged, not really offended by the remark, she was used to it. Taking a slow bit from her pizza, she chewed before answering. "I'll respect that Gabs, but you're going to have to let go of Troy sooner or later."

"I am over him." She retorted, sipping from her coke as she finished her notes for her AP Chemistry Exam.

Taylor laughed humorously at what her best friend said. "Please, we all know, even _Chad_ knows that you're not over Troy. You guys were just best friends Gabriella, you're going to have to let him go, and realize that you're not in his life anymore."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Taylor was right. She did need to get over Troy, but she loved him, even if he didn't love her the same way back. He didn't even have the decency to tell her that he was moving away, so that had to mean that his heart wasn't in their friendship. It hurt to think it, and she knew it would hurt even more to say it, but she had to get over him.

Taylor was right, she had to learn to let go, just because of a stupid friendship she had thrown away four years of what could've been the perfect relationship. She was so stupid.

Suddenly, she was furious with herself, with him, with everyone. She wouldn't listen to her friends telling her that if he cared, he would've called. She always made up an excuse, about how his parents might of forced him to give away his phone, or he was just too 'busy'.

Looking up at Taylor, she repeated the two words that Taylor never thought she'd hear, and the two words that Gabriella thought she'd never say. "You're right."

And from that moment, Troy Bolton was no longer considered apart of her life, for good.

-

TROY Bolton walked through the hallways of University of Southern California, his beige bag was thrown carelessly over his shoulder, and he was exhausted. The never ending classes were starting to get to him, and he didn't know if he could take them much longer.

"Yo, Troy!" He looked over his shoulder and suppressed a groan, right there was on of his good friends, Dakota Armstrong, who was also apart of the basketball team from his old high school. Miraculously they had ended up at the same college, which Troy still didn't understand.

Troy was excited, he really was. Today was the first day of practice for the University team, and he was quite anxious to meet the players. He was already dubbed team captain, and him being the way he was, he loved trying to decipher everyone's personalities.

Troy was a lot more personal than he looked, at his old high school, he talked to everyone on his team, and formed a special, unbreakable bond with them. He was a good guy, even though he looked like the typical 'lunk-headed basketball man'.

Just remembering that Dakota had called out to him, he sighed before turning around, offering his friend a small smile. "Hey D."

Out of breath, Dakota patted his captain on the shoulder. "Hey man, are you ready to see who's on the team for our freshman year?"

"Of course." Troy shrugged, as he walked to the gym. Dakota knew about his ways, but he respected them. As soon as anyone met Troy they immediately respected him. Respect was a big deal to a guy like him.

Troy felt kind of guilty, he had a promised spot on the team, along with Dakota, and a few others from high school's around the country, but most of these men had to go through weeks of intense workouts, and Troy felt like he took the easy road.

He hated the easy road.

"You should be, I was talking to our coach, and he said that this team looks more promising then any other year that he's coached." Dakota shrugged, the smell of sneakers, basketball's and freshly waxed floors filled his nose, and Troy couldn't help but grin. He loved the gym.

"Really." Troy said, not really paying attention. He had trouble with that sometimes, when he was excited about something, or when something had captured his attention, and someone was trying to talk to him, he found it very difficult to listen to them.

"Yeah, I know."

Fastening his gym bag on his shoulder, Troy looked at his friend and cocked his eyebrow. "Where is everybody?"

"Probably in the locker room Troy, unlike you, they aren't impatient and they can wait until they get to the gym to change into practice clothes." Dakota smirked, referring to the fact that Troy had been dressed for practice for at least an hour. He was just excited, it wasn't like you could really blame him.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up D,"

Of course, Dakota shrugged and laughed. "It's your fault Troy, you always get so excited and expectant of things."

"Like you can blame me, this is the University of Southern California that we're talking about here. This has been my dream...ever since I could remember. I'd be a fool not to be excited."

"But, you could've been rational and changed with the rest of the team." He pointed out, before looking down at his clothes, and blushed, realizing that he too, had already dressed in practice clothes.

Dropping the subject, Troy shrugged and look at the locker room doors, leaning against a wall, he heard shouts and claps erupt as the door opened and out walked his new basketball team. The basketball team that he'd be in charge of for now on. The thought scared him. Sure, he'd dealt with a few high school teams, but college boys were different. He couldn't manipulate them as easily as he could with freshman and sophmore of his high school.

This was going to prove to be very interesting.

Running his hands through his hair, he blinked. He saw an afro of hair, and he could've sworn it looked just like his best friend's, well his old best friend, Chad Danforth's hair. It was natty, and curly. He gulped, before shaking his head. 'No,' He told himself, 'It's not Chad', he remembered that Chad had wanted to go to U of A.

When he got to see his face, it was confirmed. Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton were going to be on the same team.

And honestly, Troy didn't know how that'd blow over.

Suddenly a whistle sounded, and he could hear the coaches voice echo through the hall."Okay! Boys, get over here!" The boys immediately went to him, they were chattering about who their new captain would be. The coach had said he was one of the best high school basketball players in the country last year, and he hadn't been in the locker room.

Dakota, sensing that they should get over there quickly, grabbed Troy's arm and brought him over to the team. Hearing the footsteps, his coach looked at them and smirked.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Armstrong, nice of you to finally join us."

Eyes snapped to his face, and Troy groaned, searching the crowd for Chad, brown finally connected with blue, and the smile that he thought he would see appear as soon as Chad saw him didn't come on his face. Instead, his brown eyes were blazing, like red balls of hot fire, and he looked like he wanted to kill him.

Troy took a step back subconsciously.

"Sorry coach, Dakota and I, we had already changed, and we didn't see the point in going into the locker room."

"Very well, come on, join the team." Once they did, he cleared his throat. "Alumni, this is your captain, Troy Bolton. As I said in the locker room, he was one of the best high school basketball players in the country last year. Since he knows more about the sport than most of you do, he'll be teaching you the plays. You will respect him, anyone who doesn't faces suspension."

Troy could've sworn he'd seen Chad roll his eyes. He didn't understand, his best friend was suddenly so hostile to him. Clearing his throat to speak, he ran his hands through his hair, a gesture that he always did when he was nervous.

"As coach said, I'm going to be your captain, and since we don't have a co-captain yet, I'm letting you guys decide." He paused, looking at Chad, he desperately what to make up with his old best friend. They did everything together as little kids, and for Chad just to 'throw it all away', was really...Troy didn't like it.

Chad, deciding to be smart, smirked. "Really, and how are we going to do that?"

"You vote." He said coolly.

-

AFTER practice, all of the boys went into the locker room, including Troy and Dakota. Chad couldn't believe the nerve on this guy! Chad could tell by the look on his face that he expected him to just be best friends again, but Chad had learned something in the four years since Troy left. He learned how to stick up for himself, how to be a leader, and he no longer took crap from no one.

Troy Bolton and his stupid little sidekick were not going to hurt him or anyone he was close to. Especially his girlfriend, or Gabriella.

As the name flashed through his mind, he let 'fuck' slip through his lips. He had totally forgot about her and how she might react. Troy had severely hurt her, and by the looks of it, Troy didn't really seem to care either. He was just a shallow prick, at least, that's what Chad kept telling himself.

Sure, he wanted to forgive him, honestly, he really, truly did. But he couldn't just forgive Troy and have them hang out like they'd use too. No, Chad was going to make him work at this friendship, one that he wasn't even sure he wanted to be in.

Pounding his fist into the locker, he sighed, changing back into his regular clothes. He was going to meet up to go see Taylor and Gabriella. He was still debating whether or not to tell him that he had seen Troy. He knew that it would be the right thing to do. But he wasn't sure how they'd react.

"Letting out some anger, I see?" He heard his voice, and he bit his lip.

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to have to find some way to keep myself sane." The words slipped through Chad's mouth before he could stop them.

Seeing the incredulous look on Troy's face, he immediately regretted it, acting like nothing was wrong between them, like Troy couldn't see how _angry_ Chad was at him, he made the biggest mistake. "How've you been Danny?"

His nickname, that bastard used his old childhood name that he used to call him, and he expected him to have a response to that?

"_MOM! Stop! You're ruining my afro!" The five-year-old caramel colored young boy exclaimed at his mother, who was trying desperately to smoothen out his hair. It was his first day of kindergarten and to his mom, he had to look perfect, which meant taming the hair that he refused to cut off. _

"_Baby, I'm doing this for your own good." She tried to reason with him, which was proving to be impossible._

"_No, mom! My hair looks fine," He ducked out of her way, and she gave up, no knowing that her attempts would prove to be hopeless._

_Rolling her eyes at her son, she sighed and led him through the hallways to his new school, she was scared to let him go. When he walked into the classroom alone, he'd officially be an elementary school kid. Her little baby was growing up and she didn't want to face the facts._

"_Come on Chad," she said and stopped in front of his new classroom. "I'm not going to go in with you, __but this is your new classroom. Your teacher is really nice, make some new friends, okay baby?" She kissed his forehead, and gave him a light shove, telling him to move along._

_The five year old nodded his head, before he opened the door, immediately surrounded by a lot of kids and a nice looking lady, he smiled at his teacher._

"_Hello there," she told him, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm your teacher, Miss. Bailey, and what's your name?"_

"_I'm Chad Danforth," He mispronounced his name, which she found to be cute._

"_Okay Chad, I'm going to take your bookbag," He shrugged it off of his shoulders and gave it to her. "You go make friends with some kids, okay?" _

_He nodded, before he took in the room. Everyone had seemed to partner up already, and Chad felt left out. He hadn't ever had a friend to play with, since he had just moved here, and he wanted someone to call his best friend. Feeling someone tap on his shoulder, he turned around._

"_Is that a basketball NBA shirt that you have on?" The boy gasped, his voice getting high pitched because he was so excited._

"_Yes!" He said proudly, his father was an announcer in the playoffs and had gotten in for him. Chad would've worn it everyday of the week, but his mom said that it wasn't good for little boys to wear the same shirt everyday. _

"_That's so cool!" He paused, grinning at him. "I love basketball! My daddy says that I'm going to make it into the NBA."_

"_Mine too!"_

"_Maybe we can go together!" Chad said excitedly._

"_As friends," Troy giggled. "I'm Troy Bolton, what's your name?"_

"_Chad Danforth, it's nice to meet you Troy..."_

"_You too...Danny." Since Chad wasn't an easy name for Troy, who had a stuttering issue, he came up with that for him. Chad had never been called that before, but he liked it._

"_That girl over there...she's staring at you." Chad said to his new friend._

_They both looked at each other before screaming, "Ew! Girls have cooties!" _

SHAKING his head of the memories, he looked at Troy, and sighed. He knew that Troy didn't exactly deserve to be treated so foully, but he had hurt one of his closest friends, and he didn't even bother to tell _him_. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was kind of stunned when he found out that Troy had left. Gone for good. Without a trace. It was kind of odd.

He bit his lip, and just walked away from him, he didn't want to give Troy the attention he was seeking, not on his first day seeing him in four years.

-

GABRIELLA heard her phone vibrate, knowing that she had a new text message, she sighed, looking for her phone, she couldn't find it anywhere. Searching through all of her bags, and the mess that Taylor had left when she was last here, she finally found it under a plate. She grimaced, before opening it.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw the words she'd never thought she'd read.

_Gabriella! Chad just told me, Troy's back! - Taylor_

**Cliffhanger!**

**Okay this chapter isn't my best, and it's confusing and everything, but I just wanted you to see how really unaffected Troy is by his moving...or is he really? Maybe he's hiding it? What's he hiding? Chad missed him too, and I wanted you to see Gabriella finally throwing him away. **

**Sharpay isn't really going to have a huge part in this until the middle of the fanfiction, and you'll see why. I know that you guys didn't expect Chad to be hostile to him, but not telling the guy you've known since kindergarten that you're moving, is a pretty big deal. Well, to Chad it is.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been pretty busy lately...anyways, review please! Make my day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've been really busy with school, family things, and just hanging out with friends. My last day of school is Wednesday, and hopefully I'll be able to write more after that. I'm not getting much reader flow, and I don't know if that's because I completely dropped writing six months ago, or because my stories and writing just sucks. I'm kind of leaning toward the second one. **

**So I'd very much appreciate it, if you guys would tell me what you think. Here's the third chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Expect the third chapter to B&B soon! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm not going to deny the fact that Zac Efron comes to my house at night! :D**

SO many thoughts were racing through her mind at once, Gabriella could barely take it. The guy who had held her heart for so long, the guy that had broken her heart, her best friend – ex best friend -, the one boy that she had known since she was in diapers was going to her college, and she wasn't happy about it. Some people would call her insane, but she didn't think it mattered. The guy had broken her heart, shattered her in two, and if anyone thought she was going to drop everything and just…be _friends_ with him again, they had another thing coming.

She wouldn't deny the fact that she missed him, oh no, she missed him dearly. Severely, even. She missed his hugs, she missed the way he'd laugh at her stupid, silly jokes, the way his arms would wrap around her waist when he hugged her. Their fights. Their fights were the best. She hated fighting with him, but loved it at the same time, probably because she knew that every time they fought, she came out of it appreciating him a little more.

She closed her eyes, as the memories of him, once again entered her mind, the ones she refused to let in, they were so vivid, like he was really there. And that hurt her more than she'd let anyone know…

_The normal scene of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez on a Friday afternoon in seventh period was not like this one. They were usually happy, and just chatting aimlessly about everything, but now, she was glaring viciously at her best friend, her nostrils flaring in an attractive way, Troy noticed. _

_He thought she was so damn sexy when she was mad._

"_You're so infuriating sometimes Bolton!" She spat at him, the red fire in her eyes wasn't going to die soon, and for some reason, it didn't really bother Troy._

"_Brie, please, calm down." He crooned to her softly, not for his sake, but everyone was starting to stare at them, and he knew that she'd regret making a scene later on. _

"_Calm down Troy? Calm down?" She raged on and on, and she and he knew that he had said the wrong thing. "You do something like that and then you ask me to 'calm down…'" She ranted to not only herself, but him too. _

"_Gabriella," He used her full name, and knew that she'd at least look at him. "It's not that big of a deal, all I did was fight him, I don't see the problem."_

_She looked at him like he was completely and utterly stupid. "Did you not just hear the words that came out of your mouth?" She asked him sarcastically, the spite in her voice was still there._

"_All I did was hit him a couple of times…" He trailed off, really not seeing the wrong in his actions. He had done it for her!_

"_You don't understand Troy. You don't just go up and punch one of the most powerful students in this school Troy. I don't care what they did, or said to piss you off. They could easily, and I mean very easily, destroy you! You're lucky that you blindsided him, he would've simply demolished you." She told him matter-of-factly, the spite not fully gone, but most of it was now replaced by worry._

"_You didn't hear how he was talking about you Gabriella, it was almost unbearable, how he see's you..." He trailed off in disgust, oh how he wished his hands were still on him, hurting him._

_Her expression softened immediately. "He…was…talking about me?"_

_He nodded, his expression serious, he almost looked angry, troubled even. "Yes, which was why I punched him. He was saying horrible things about you Brie, about what he wanted to do to you…I just couldn't take it anymore. I snapped."_

_She sighed. "While I'm not completely mad at you anymore, I still think what you did was wrong."_

_He grinned at her, the grin reaching his eyes before he shrugged. "That's better than you being mad at me, I suppose."_

_She shook her head, but couldn't help but smile too. There was something about him, something about her best friend that made it impossible to stay mad at him for long. And with him fighting for her, physically and maybe even emotionally as well, it gave her hope, that maybe her wishes would come true, and they'd be everything she'd saw them to be._

Gabriella shook her head at her adolescent thoughts that her mind was once filled with. They seemed like a stranger to her now, like the person she had been molded into was no longer the young woman that she was today. Like that had never _been_ her. It didn't seem like she was, she had changed, changed since then. She was more rational now, she knew that life didn't always turn out the way she wanted it too.

Which she didn't like at all.

She hated thinking about her past self, but immediately dubbed it as better than thinking about her and Troy. She thought, _knew _that if he had stuck around, they would've gone out on at least a date. People had been telling her for years that he liked her. It used to make her stomach swell with hope and love.

But it was now plundered, deep inside the pit of her stomach, for she knew that his 'like' must've not been strong enough. He had the strength to leave her, after all. Without saying goodbye.

A sigh escaped through her lips and her head was starting to ache, and she had decided that it would better herself to go off campus for to her favorite coffee place. A small shop in town that was called Miscela. It was cozy and small, but that's what I liked about it. Big spaces frightened me immensely, and it was comforting to go to this place. Even when I had visited this campus, when I had discovered it, I felt a weird, odd comfort in that little shop.

She went there as often as she could, usually with Chad or Taylor, but now, she went alone.

The less people she went with, the less distracted she'd be, and as much as she hated thinking about this, thinking in general, she knew that she needed to get this done. The more she put this aside, the more it'd nag her.

Grabbing her simple beige cardigan, she pulled it on, and grabbed her purse before closing her dorm door and locking it. College had barely started, and Gabriella being herself had already settled down into the mix of things.

She walked easily to the small shop and grinned as the smell of ground coffee and beans filled her nose. She would never get sick of the place. She couldn't if she had tried.

"Hello, Gabriella," The shop owner, Joe said to her politely, easily. Since Gabriella came here often, the staff had gotten to know her pretty well.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm very well!" He told her, smiling brightly as he cleaned off some of the glasses he used to make the blended coffee drinks. Quickly adding, as if he had forgotten his manners, he looked at her expectantly. "And you?"

"I've been okay." She shrugged easily and sat herself down at the bar.

Now, this was surely home to her.

"Just okay doll?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow at her. Anyone that was even slightly component of thought could see that something was bothering the dark beauty.

"Just okay." She confirmed before sighing. "Let's just say a person, I all but expected walked back into my life, not directly even, but I still don't know how to handle it."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You're a smart girl Gabriella; you'll do the right thing. You always do. But don't worry about that person, if they are meant to be in your life, fate will put them there again."

He always had the best advice. Joe and she got along so easily, which was why Gabriella liked him so much. He was a very intelligent man, Gabriella found that highly interesting. "Thanks Joe." She smiled at him.

"What shall a pretty young girl like you want from the menu today?"

Her eyes scanned the menu, her eyebrows knitting in concentration as she debated between the '_Minty Java Dip' _and the '_Chocolate-y Double Chip'_. The ding that signaled that the door was being opened filled the small shop and immediately her head whipped around to see who it was.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the one person she really didn't want to see.

It was him. It was Troy. And damn him for looking so beautiful too!

-

Troy was walking around aimlessly, he had just arrived to the University of California, and even though he had met his team – and walked into his former best friend, who resented him for some reason, which Troy still hadn't figured out – and had gotten his dorm assignment and class schedule, Troy found that there was nothing to do.

He wasn't ready to go to his dorm, in fear of the fact that Chad might be his roommate, and he didn't know how well that'd go over. He had missed Chad, he really had, but Chad didn't seem to miss him at all. Troy did notice how his eyes lit up when he called him Danny.

It was only there for a second, but still it gave Troy a small ounce of hope.

Running his hands through his hair, he could feel the girl's eyes on him. Surely they had already heard that he was captain of the basketball team, and it would be just like it was in high school. Girls would be all over him. Which he didn't really mind.

Hearing the countless conversations and the endless chatter, Troy sighed to himself. He was in a sea of people, but yet he felt so alone. Troy was used to feeling alone, he had gotten used to it. Although Dakota was one of his closest friends, he didn't get Troy the way Chad had gotten him.

It frustrated him, a lot.

Feeling a gentle hand clamp over his shoulder, he whipped his body around and faced a girl with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Hey," She cooed flirtatiously. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He wouldn't deny that she was cute, though.

"Hi." He said deadpan, not really sure what to say to her.

"So you're a freshman, right?" She asked her eyes hopeful.

He nodded, still cautious of her. "Yup."

She smiled warmly at him. "Awesome, so am I." She said to him. "I'm Allie Baker, and I'm assuming you're Troy Bolton." She told him.

He nodded. "Oh alright…" He trailed off, not really catching on to why she was talking to him.

"I'm the captain of the girl's basketball team, and my coach thought that I should talk to you, you know…get to _know_ you." She said it a lot sultrier than her coach probably wanted her too, and it caught Troy off guard.

Did every single whore _have_ to throw themselves at him? "Actually," he began, "I'm busy, but maybe another time, Allie," He said coolly, nodding at her name and then retreating away from her before she could protest.

Walking away quickly, he lost track of where he was going before he ended up outside a small coffee shop called _Miscela_. It looked nice, and cozy, confined and little which was what Troy needed right now. Without a second thought he walked in, with a soft ding as the bell sounded followed by a loud gasp.

Troy looked up and he looked into the brown eyes that he thought that he had completely erased from his memory.

'_Fuck'_ The words merely slipped from his mouth as a murmur, and he stared at the young woman in front of him.

It was Gabriella, the Gabriella that he had known since child birth, the Gabriella that was his other best friend, the one that he could turn too, lean on, and just care and love, and just be loved by. The one who had been there for him through thick in thin.

She was also the one he thought he had left behind when he left town.

Immediately ten different emotions danced across her face; confusion, fear, anger, sadness, pain, more anger, resentment, regret, pain. Troy felt guilty, he had hurt her, obviously, and he knew that she was still hurting. He could tell.

The air around them was now tense and awkward and the guy behind the counter took obvious note too it, immediately recognition and understanding lit upon his face, and Troy didn't know what to think of that. Had they been talking about him?

Even through the multiple emotions that were on her face, Troy could still notice her undeniable beauty. She had to be even more beautiful than she was which he thought would be impossible.

Troy had dated beautiful girls, but nothing would ever compare to Gabriella. His Gabriella.

The plump man behind the counter decided to break the silence; "So Gabriella, what will you be having?"

At the sound of her name, the brunette's head snapped away from Troy's face, and turned to Joe. She bit her lip, before shrugging. "I guess I'll just be having a Venti _'Minty Java Dip'_" She shrugged and offered a small – but fake – smile at Joe.

He matched hers, but his was real. "Sounds good. It's on the house." He told her courteously, before beginning to make her drink.

-

GABRIELLA could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to turn around and say something to him. Gabriella had read his beautiful chizzled face, but she couldn't see anything that would tell her that he was sorry, or even felt guilty. His face was cool, and she didn't like that.

Troy was always good at hiding his emotions.

"Here you are Ella," She could almost feel Troy wince at the nickname, once; he had been the only one who had called her that. She couldn't help but smile a small smug smirk.

"Thank you, Joe," She told him, and although her ex-best friend happened to be there, she stayed planted on the stool that she was sitting on.

Joe turned his attention to the young man that was just standing there.

"Hello, I'm Joe, the owner of this small, coffee shop. How may I help you?" He asked politely, although Gabriella could tell that Joe didn't like him, he knew that this young man was the reason for Gabriella's distress.

Joe was quickly becoming another father to her.

"Oh, um…" It killed her to hear his voice again, he sounded so put together, although his voice cracked, probably from nerves, Gabriella decided. "I'll have…a Vanilla Cappuccino please."

"Ahh, good choice." Joe sighed, and ringed him up. "What size sir?"

"A medium."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she knew how much the names that coffee shops used for sizes bothered him, he insisted that they should 'get off their royal asses' and 'just use the English language for the sizes', and obviously he still thought that. (role models!)

Joe sighed, but nodded. "That'll be two dollars and thirty five cents please." Troy handed him a five.

"Keep the change."

Polite and kind as always, he let everyone keep the money he had left over. Troy hated change.

Joe passed him his coffee before looking at Gabriella expectantly, and mending to the other customers that had arrived. Gabriella sighed. She knew that Joe knew that it'd be best for her to talk to him, even if Joe didn't know anything about this man and his past with Gabriella.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, when Troy bit his lip and looked at her, before cutting her off before she could begin.

"Ella." He breathed, and fought the sensation to touch her hair. He had forgotten her and his feelings for her once he moved far away. But now they were back, and even though Gabriella hated him, wanted him dead probably, he would do everything in his power to have her on his side again.

**Blah, okay, so this wasn't the **_**best**_** chapter, but I don't think it was absolutely horrid either. I just decided to end it there, because it was intertwining and twisting in a confusing ways, and I think I've already let you in on too much of their lives. My last day of school is tomorrow, and hopefully if I get 15 reviews I'll update tomorrow. So make my day, leave me a review, tell me what you think!**

**I need some ideas, so if you got any, I'm welcome to them. :)**


End file.
